1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to salon storage devices and more specifically it relates to a portable salon station system for efficiently and safely transporting salon appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Salon storage devices have been in use for years. More particularly, conventional storage cases for independent salon appliances have been used to store and transport the respective salon appliances. Hair professionals often times must transport their salon appliances from one workstation to another. In addition, hair professionals sometimes must transport their salon appliances to a client's residence or other remote location.
However, conventional salon storage devices are not suitable for usage where a plurality of salon appliances are being transported (e.g. curling irons, curling iron oven). The main problem with conventional storage devices is that they do not allow for the simultaneous storage and transportation of a plurality of items. A further problem is that conventional storage devices are prone to heat damage from the salon appliances since the salon appliances retain a significant amount of heat after usage thereof. A further problem with conventional storage devices is that they require the user to manually lift the appliances which can be physically demanding over extended distances.
On attempted solution to conventional salon storage devices is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615 to Stillwagon. The '615 patent illustrates the usage of a stationary band supporting a plurality of tubular receptacles for receiving hair irons. However, the '615 patent does not illustrate a foldable compact structure that is suitable for transporting. In addition, the '615 patent does not illustrate a transporting structure for easily transporting the case structure. There are other limitations within the '615 patent which the present invention addresses.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently and safely transporting salon appliances. Conventional storage devices are not suitable for storing and transporting a plurality of salon appliances over extended distances.
In these respects, the portable salon station system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently and safely transporting salon appliances.